The Blog of My Story
by Harley Batman
Summary: This is the blog of my life story with Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, and Lennox Carter, and our adventures and life together. (*Yaoi, don't like, don't care*)
1. Entry One

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock bbc but I do own Kenni and my gf owns Lennox and the plot is owned by both of us.  
Warning: There will be cursing, adult jokes, violence, blood, possibly gore, sex, threesome between two guys and a girl, Sherlock style stuff

* * *

Hey people out there who are actually reading my blog. I'm Kenni and this is my life with the ever interesting consulting detective Sherlock Holmes and his friend John Watson, and their other occasional partner Lennox Carter. This is how it all starts, when I meet one person and fall in love with two people.

* * *

I storm up the stairs to Sherlock's flat with Lestrade following close behind.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES! Ya could've blown everything!" I yell as I throw the door open to the living room where I see John sitting in his chair reading the newspaper but no Sherlock. I know he's here but probably ignoring me. I say bye to Lestrade who leaves with a sigh and says bye to John and me.

"Hello." John smiles kindly and sympathetically at me.

I like John, he reminds me a bit of someone I know from my past. I cross my arms with a glare.

"Hello Watson, where's Sherlock so I can hurt him?" I ask the war veteran as kindly as possible.

"In the kitchen with Len." John informs me.

I think he's learned that it's best not to get in my way when I'm upset or angry, especially at a Holmes.

"Who? Never mind." I don't know or care who this 'Len' is, Sherlock is more important.

I go into the kitchen where I see Sherlock doing one of his experiments and a girl with dark hair standing by him, "Holmes!"

"Hm?" Sherlock looks over from his latest experiment.

"That lil' stunt with Lestrade coulda ruined our chances o' getting La Grenouille!" I snap at him. (French for 'The Frog')

"But it didn't." Sherlock states, "I need your help."

"Repeat that last part?" I ask with a teasing grin.

 _'Sherlock admitting he needs help? My help? I love this!'_ I think happily.

Sherlock sighs, "You heard me."

I notice the strange girl leave but ignore it.

"Ya can do it Sherly." I encourage him and use the nickname that he hates.

"Fine, just don't call me that." Sherlock tells me with a frown.

"So, why am I here?" I grin happily at him.

"I need your help with catching Moriarty." Sherlock answers.

"I love hearing you say that and ok, I'll help. But who's that girl? I remember John, Molly, Lestrade and those two idiots." I lean against the table and fiddle with some of the things on it.

"Lennox Carter." Sherlock informs me.

"She any good?" I ask curiously.

"Yes." Sherlock nods.

"But I'm still better, right?" I ask pouting a little.

Sherlock sighs at my childishness, "Are you going to help or not?"

"For you? Yep." I grin as I go into the living room and settle in Sherlock's chair while Sherlock goes back to his experiment.

I study the papers for the case up on the wall while John finishes the paper then looks through files.

* * *

 _~20 minutes later~_

* * *

"Sherly!" I call out after realizing something.

"What is it?" Sherlock asks as he steps out of the kitchen.

"Think I figured something out, that's what." I tell him.

"Ah," Sherlock nods, "what did you find?"

I look up at him, "Got paper and pencil?"

Sherlock finds a memo pad and a pencil then hands them to me.

I get to work on drawing a map of that part of London and plot out where the bodies were found then where they were taken.

"It's a puzzle." I explain as I work.

"Hmmm, interesting." Sherlock murmurs thoughtfully.

I hand him the paper and while Sherlock studies it, I notice Lennox slip outside.

"Sherlock, what did he figure out?" John asks his flat mate.

Sherlock hands him the paper while I explain, "The next body and Moriarty's 'comfort zone'. So in theory, that's either where he's finding his victims or that's where he is."

Sherlock grins, "The chase is on!"

I get up with a laugh, "What're we waiting for?"

"Let's go." John grabs his jacket as I jump down the stairs and throw the door open and hail a cab.

We all get in, John took the middle while Lennox and Sherlock got the sides and I took Sherlock's lap.

I stare out the window as we pull up and frown in distaste, "Anderson and Donovan are here."

"Lovely." Sherlock sneers sarcastically.

"No use complaining." John chides.

I get out, "Why? They're stupid and annoying!"

The others get out and John pays the driver when Lennox speaks up, "I agree, and not to mention jerks."

I snort and walk over to them, "'Ello Donovan, Anderson. I see ya two are still having that affair."

Lennox just ducks under the tape and walks off while Donovan and Anderson glare at me.

I smile sweetly as I continue, "So not lovely to see ya again."

Then I duck under the tape and head over to the body. I glance over my shoulder to see Sherlock smirking and John hiding a smile.

 _'I still got it.'_ I can't help but think.

I start deducing the body quietly while Lennox observes our surroundings.

John crouches down next to the body and informs us, "He has defensive wounds from fighting back, and I believe he died from drowning but I won't know until we get him back to St. Bart's."

Lennox seems to notice something on a tree I'm close to and calls for Sherlock, "Sherlock."

"Hm?" Sherlock looks over at her and stops telling us the man's life story.

Lennox has walked over to the tree and is studying it, "Found something."

Sherlock goes over to inspect it while I pout some as she steals my Sherlock away.

She looks at him, "Does this seem familiar to you?"

"Hmm, I don't believe so." Sherlock says.

"Okay." Lennox straightens up.

I come over and notice that it's some sort of code, "Computer code. I can check it out when we get back to the flat."

Lennox nods and goes over to John while I go to the water.

I turn around and yell, "Hey, Lestrade!"

"Hm?" The Detective Inspector looks my way.

"Have someone drag the lake." I order him.

Lestrade raises his eyebrow but turns to his men, "Someone drag the lake!"

Some men do as told and find a briefcase belonging to the man.

"Thought so, he's a business man and they go nowhere without their briefcase. That, and he was last seen at work." I tell Lestrade who had stepped up next to me.

I turn around and notice Lennox hand Sherlock some papers she found. Sherlock skims over the papers before tucking them in his coat pocket. Lennox walks away a bit pulling her phone out. I study her in distrust and as she narrows her eyes at something, I tilt my head slightly. She mumbles something and puts her phone back in her pocket. I narrow my eyes as she goes back to my boys. Yes, my boys. I cross my arms and turn back to the water after John glances at me.

* * *

 _~A Little Earlier~_

 _*Third person POV*_

* * *

Lennox feels her phone vibrate and walks away some before checking it. She narrows her eyes lightly at the message from Mycroft.

"Typical." She mumbles and puts her phone back in her pocket, not even bothering to text the elder Holmes back and heads back over to John and Sherlock.

She stops next to John after seeing Sherlock is busy and whispers, "Mycroft texted me."

"About?" John asks in concern.

"Who else? Some sort of warning about Moriarty." Lennox crosses her arms.

"You should tell Sherlock or Kenni. They'll know what to do about it." John advises her.

"I'll show Sherlock later at the flat." Lennox promises him.

John looks over at Kenni, "You could show Kenni now, he's just pouting."

Lennox sighs, "He has to earn my trust first, same way you and Sherlock did."

"And you have to earn his trust and this might help." John tells her.

He just doesn't tell her that not even one person has truly earned it.

Lennox rolls her eyes in frustration, "Fine."

John pats her shoulder with a smile, "He doesn't bite, much."

Lennox smiles a little, "Gee, you really know how to cheer a girl up, huh?"

John shrugs, "We were on a case and the two of us had been kidnapped. He bit the guy that was guarding us."

Lennox thinks of something, "Ah, check the guys phone for any clues John."

Lennox then heads over to Kenni as John grabs the guy's phone and slides it in his pocket for Kenni to go through later.

* * *

 _*My POV*_

* * *

I glance at Lennox as she comes up to me.

"Yes?" I ask once she's beside me.

She hands me her phone, "Text from Mycroft."

"Oh." I look at the message, "I normally ignore him since I can't block him."

Lennox snorts, "Yea same here, but this time he's warning us not just asking 'bout Sherlock."

"What?" I glance at her and cock my eyebrow, "He only asks you 'bout Sherlock?"

Lennox shrugs, "Yea."

"Wow, one time I don't want to feel special." I pull my phone out and scroll through my contacts before finding Mycroft and selecting message.

|Crofty, sod off –P.K.|

"If you told him to shove off he likely won't listen. I've tried." Lennox tells me.

 _'How cute, she thinks she knows him better than me.'_ I think sarcastically.

I take a breath to stay calm and respond, "He'll either listen or we'll argue then he'll ignore all of us. That's how it usually goes with us."

"As long as he leaves me alone." Lennox takes her phone back.

"He will." I promise.

"Thanks." Lennox nods as she shoves her phone back in her pocket, "While on the topic of phones, the victim has a phone. I'm sure you'll find something on there."

"John grabbed it for me." I tell her.

"I know, well it was nice chatting with you. Uhmm, not sure I can call you Kenni just yet." Lennox says.

"What do you mean?" I ask her curiously.

"Well, it's pretty obvious you don't trust me and vice versa." Lennox points out the obvious.

"So why can't you call me Kenni?" I ask her for clarification on where this conversation is attempting to go.

"Because it's just a nickname, isn't it? And from what I've learned, only trusted friends can call each other by nicknames." Lennox explains.

"It's the only name I have." I explain to her.

Lennox shrugs, "Alright then."

"Kenni, Len, we're leaving!" John calls to us.

"Coming!" I call back then turn back to Lennox, "Oh, and you're not the only one I don't trust. I only trust Mycroft and Sherlock, but only barely."

I then race off to Sherlock while Lennox follows at a slower pace.

I grab Sherlock's hand with a grin, "Bye bye Anderson and Donovan!"

It makes me happy when they glare at me and Donovan shoots at us, "It'd be too soon if we see you freaks again."

"And yet they're better company than you asshats." I hear Lennox mutter.

"Oh, I'm a freak. In bed." I smile innocently at her and see Sherlock smirk and John smile at me for that.

I pull on Sherlock's hand to get his attention to get a cab, "C'mon, I wanna get away from all their stupidity before I catch it."

Sherlock hails a cab and opens the door for us; Lennox slides in to the other door, John takes the middle, and Sherlock sits down and I sit on his lap again, which Sherlock is used to.

"Johnny, the phone." I request as I hold my hand out.

John hands me the phone and I turn it on.

I manage to hack the lock and start scrolling through emails when a few catch my attention, "Well, our vic ain't all that innocent."

"This has gotten rather interesting." Sherlock says and I can hear the glee in his voice.

"Money laundering and a few lovers, all guys but he has a wife." I giggle and can't help but to say childishly, "The wife did it."

I notice Lennox smile at my comment when John says, "Interesting, but why would Moriarty have him killed?"

I sigh and shake my head at John's question, "Money laundering or for fun. It's Moriarty."

"The real question, what have the victims got in common?" Lennox butts in with a question.

"They looked at Moriarty wrong?" I'm honestly just playing around and just acting like a child.

"That's actually possible." John says like it's probable.

I roll my eyes at him. "I'm just playing around." I get out and head to the front door of St. Bart's.

"I know." John says as he follows suit after Lennox gets out.

I run in and go straight for Molly's lab.

"Molly!" I yell as I get to her door but stop dead after I push the door open, "Oh, fuckery fuckerton."

"What is it?" Sherlock asks as he catches up to me and stops behind me.

I point at Mycroft, "Crofty is here!"

I notice Lennox try to leave but John grabs her arm.

 _'Good, if we have to deal with him, so does she!'_ I think.

I decide to have fun with Mycroft, he is part of the reason I'm here in London after all, and run up to him, jumping in his arms, "Daddy!"

Mycroft sighs as he catches me, "Hello Kenni."

"Stay out of this case or else Mycroft." I threaten him.

"I am simply a bystander, a friend in the shadows if you will." Mycroft says.

"More like a nuisance." I hear Sherlock mutter in annoyance.

"Now Sherlock, we've been over this. I even went so far as asking Lennox." Mycroft says like that'll make everything better.

"Don't involve me in this." Lennox tells him.

I wrap my arms around Mycroft's neck and tell him sweetly, "Sherlock's right and you know there's only one reason why I even talk to you."

I snicker as Mycroft sighs and get out of his hold to hug Molly, "Hey Molls, been awhile."

"Hey Kenni, how's it going?" Molly smiles and asks as she hugs me back.

I let go and smile some, "Alright. Though, Sherlock decided to have Lestrade arrest me to bring me in on the case then Mycroft decides to show his face."

"Ah." Molly nods as if this is normal, then again, it kinda is.

"Yep." I nod, "You?"

"I'm fine." Molly smiles kindly.

"Cool." I go wander for a moment to look at some new equipment when I notice Molly's computer, "Molly? Can I borrow a laptop or computer?"

"Sure." Molly answers.

I sit at her computer, turn it on, and get to work on the code, which I'm sure I've seen before.

I finally figure out what the code is and yell over my shoulder, "Yo, Crofty!"

"Hm?" Mycroft looks up from his phone to look at me.

"Unfinished code found at the crime scene to hack the British Government." I grin happily at my discovery.

"Interesting." Mycroft muses.

"I can finish it and give it to Sherlock if ya want." I suggest.

"Thank you." Mycroft answers absent mindly.

I turn around fully and raise an eyebrow, "Yer not at all worried 'bout what might 'appen?"

"Oh, I am, however I have my own ways of getting to the bottom of this." Mycroft informs, as if I don't already know.

"Ya know, I wonder if I can hack yer work computer with this code..." I muse softly with a grin.

"I suggest you not try, it would not bode well for you." Mycroft advises me.

I just shrug with a grin in response which causes Mycroft to shake his head, most likely in exhaustion for having to deal with me.

"Who says I ain't tried it and may or may not 'ave succeeded?" I ask.

Mycroft smirks, "And who says I wouldn't know about it?"

"So, will ya tell me 'bout that one mission thing?" I ask knowing he will understand which one I'm asking about.

"Why would I do that?" Mycroft asks seriously but with an undertone of curiousness on what I can come up with as an answer.

"'Cause it's me?" I respond with a shrug.

"I'll tell you later." Mycroft confirms.

Proving my suspicion that he was about to at some point, soon.

"Sweet!" I say happily and push away from the desk and start spinning in the wheelie desk chair.

I catch sight of Mycroft shaking his head.

I hear Molly sigh and say, "He's going to fall again."

"He'll be fine." Sherlock dismisses Molly's concern.

"He's done worse to himself." Mycroft informs her.

"Uhmm, ok." Molly doesn't seem all that reassured.

"Hey!" I yell, partly because of what Crofty said but also because the chair and I both fell, "That is not to ever see the light of day Mycroft Holmes! Only you and Sherlock are to know about it!"

"I was not planning on going into detail." Mycroft tries to explain himself.

"No mentioning it either!" I order him as I sit up.

"Very well." Mycroft relents.

I grumble, "Now my hip hurts."

I get up and put the chair right.

After awhile I get bored and want to leave but not till Watson is done, "Well Johnny?"

"He did indeed die from drowning and his knuckles are bruised and dried blood underneath the nails indicate he managed to scratch the person attacking him." John tells us.

"He probably could have the attacker's DNA under his nails then." Sherlock gets that look on his face like a light bulb went off in his head.

 _'The light bulb look.'_ I muse to myself absently.

John nods, but clearly isn't following if his question isn't indication enough, "But we don't know who the attacker is."

Sherlock rolls his eyes at John's stupidity and takes a sample of the skin caught under the victim's nails to run a test to find the attacker, "If they're in the system we will."

I watch Lennox move to the window and look outside. Her movement caught my attention and honestly, I forgot she was in the room.

I jump a bit at Sherlock's shout of, "No matches?!"

"This is getting more interesting." Mycroft says amused.

"Jack the Ripper!" I yell happily.

"Was that necessary?" Mycroft asks annoyed.

"Which part?" I ask back cheekily.

"Which do you think?" Mycroft asks me sarcastically.

"AD/HD, not my fault the meds don't work." Well, it kinda is, "But gives a great high." I whisper to myself so no one can hear me, but Mycroft and Sherlock know full well that I use my medication to get high.

"True." Mycroft sighs in exhaustion.

I smile brightly, "Exactly!"

"Anybody want something to drink?" Lennox asks suddenly and that's when I realize that I am, indeed, thirsty.

"Coke." I raise my hand as I say this.

"No soda for him," Mycroft interjects, "get him a diet Strawberry Kiwi Snapple instead and a water for me."

"Sherlock, John, Molly, you guys want anything?" Lennox asks.

Molly smiles at her, "Tea would be nice."

"Coffee." Sherlock tells her absently while working on trying to find the attacker.

"Water, thank you." John thanks her.

Lennox leaves after telling John that he was welcome.

"Why can't I have soda? Ain't like yer my parent or somethin'." I complain.

"I doubt Sherlock would appreciate a hyper Kenni." Mycroft tells me.

I scoff, "Like you care."

Mycroft just sighs and I grin, pleased with myself, "You hate me right now, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that." Mycroft answers honestly.

I pout at first then frown as I consider something, "That's probably, actually, a good thing now that I think about it."

I think about how he could easily have me in jail for a number of things.

"Probably is." Mycroft agrees with me.

I nod quickly before getting a fun idea and push off the wall and manage to roll the chair over to the other side of the room where Sherlock, John, and Molly are.

"Wee!" I yell while Molly shakes her head at me and I grin at her, "That was fun!"

Molly smiles back, "I bet it was."

I notice Crofty shake his head from where he is, "For a child."

At that moment Lennox comes back with the drinks and I roll over taking mine and Crofty's drinks before rolling away. Lennox doesn't react, she just gives Sherlock his coffee and Molly her tea.

I whine to Sherlock, "Sherlock, Crofty's being an ass!"

"Isn't he always?" Sherlock points out as Lennox hands John his water.

"Good point. Crofty, a trade. Yer umbrella for the water." I hold up said bottle of water and point at his umbrella.

"Will you give it back?" Mycroft asks suspiciously.

"At some point." I can understand why he's suspicious, since last time I got hold of his umbrella, I had it for three weeks.

I can tell Mycroft is weighing his options until he comes to a decision, "Fine."

I snatch the umbrella from him and hand him his water which he takes. I grin and push away from him and notice Lennox watching the people outside. I decide to sit on the floor and lean back against the wall with the umbrella leaned against my side and break the silence that fell over the room by tapping the metal tip of the umbrella on the floor.

"That's annoying." Sherlock states after a minute of the tapping.

"Well, I'm bored Sherlock. What do you expect?" I ask him in annoyance.

"If you're bored then go do something." Sherlock says.

"You think that's smart?" I ask and Sherlock just shrugs in response.

"Ok, but no sending cops after me this time." I get up and leave to my favorite club.

Well, by nighttime, I'm high and fairly tipsy, as well as on the other side of London.

* * *

 _*Third Person POV*_

* * *

John had gone to bed, Lennox is curled up with a book on one side of the couch while Sherlock is pacing.

He glances at the clock and mutters, "He should be back by now."

Lennox looks up, "I'm sure he'll turn up Sherlock."

Sherlock barely spares her a glance, "But in what condition."

"I don't know him well enough to answer that at all, I'm sorry." Lennox tells him.

"I know you can't. How could you possibly know?" Sherlock says to her like she's a child.

Lennox sighs as she puts her book down, "I'm going out."

"Hm? Fine." Sherlock replies distractedly.

Lennox grabs her phone and pulls her jacket on.

"Text me if you need anything." She says before leaving after a moment of watching Sherlock pace.

After a half hour, Sherlock goes to bed while Lennox aimlessly wanders around before going to her flat to sleep, and Kenni stays out clubbing with some people he knows until going back to 221B Baker St. at four in the morning.

* * *

I know, it's not a new chapter but I am trying to get with my co-writer/gf on updating but she's had some stuff going on as well as me. But I have decided to reread all my stories and edit them.


	2. Entry Two

I wake up to the sounds of someone moving around and when I shift and open an eye, I see John moving around, "Mornin' Johnny boy."

"Morning, breakfast?" John greets me and asks.

"Sounds wonderful, can we have banana pancakes? I have a craving for some." I babble as I sit up.

"Sure." John agrees with my request and goes to the kitchen to start making breakfast, "Have you seen Lennox?"

"Nope and don't really care." I say as I follow him and start a pot of coffee before moving on to making toast.

"Alright." John says.

"I'm gonna wake frumpy pants. He's probably not happy." Sherlock normally hates when I go clubbing when there's a case.

"Have fun." John glances at me from making pancakes.

"Boo you." Is my lovely response.

I race off to Sherlock's room, open the door, and jump on his bed after making sure the door is shut.

Sherlock mumbles in his pillow, "Was that necessary?"

"Morning Sherly!" I reply with a smile.

Sherlock mumbles something I don't catch and I tilt my head in response, "Hm?"

"Nothing." Sherlock waves it away.

I pout at him, "Prat."

But Sherlock just ignores me, so I decide to get his attention, "Sherly."

I poke his cheek, "You mad?"

"No." Sherlock says but I can't tell if he's lying, which bugs me.

"Ok." I relent and deflate some, "Yer being grumpy though. John's making pancakes and I made toast and started the coffee."

"Ok." Sherlock says, but I know he just wants me to leave.

"Grumpy grumpter grumperton." I say before going back to the kitchen and John, "Sherlock's grumpy again."

"That's unusual?" John asks as he hands me a plate with pancakes on it.

"He's normally not with me." I reply as I take the plate, grab my mug of coffee off the counter and sit at the table.

John sits across from me, like normal. I put strawberry jelly on my toast and a lot of syrup on my pancakes then eat quietly since there is nothing to say. I take care of my dishes when I finish eating, grab a book, and stretch out on the couch. John cleans the kitchen but leaves a plate out for Sherlock.

I sigh, "It's boring John. There are no new leads and I've read every book in the flat."

"I don't know what to tell you." John says as he sits in his chair.

"Stories?" I ask randomly, even for me.

"Sure." John agrees.

"Seriously?" I raise an eyebrow, "I'm not a child."

I watch as Sherlock finally comes out and eats his breakfast.

"You asked." John points out uselessly.

Because I'm bored Watson. When I'm bored I say random stuff." I remind him.

"I know." John says.

"So, no, I don't want a story. I want entertainment." I tell him.

"I've got work, have Sherlock entertain you." John says as he gets up and pulls on his jacket, checks his pockets, and then grabs his keys.

I kick my feet in frustration as he leaves then call out, "Jerk."

After awhile I start playing with Mycroft's umbrella while Sherlock does some experiment. It doesn't take long for me to get bored, so I grab Sherlock's violin and play with it. I hear the door open and glance up to see Lennox who grabs some book. I go back to focusing on the violin and decide to play it like a ukulele for a bit before actually playing it. I've been told I'm as good as Sherlock but I don't believe it.

By lunchtime I'm upside down on the couch looking over files of very old unsolved cases while Lennox is on John's chair and, I think, drawing.

 _'I don't get why people say that they're sitting in a chair because aren't you really sitting on a chair instead? I think it really would be uncomfortable if you were in a chair.'_ I muse to myself absently.

"Sherlock! Can I have yer laptop?" I ask the consulting detective who's still doing his experiment.

"For what exactly?" He asks.

"Porn." I answer with a straight face.

I hear the older man sigh, "I suppose."

I snort at him and grab his laptop. I resituate myself so I'm upside down again and surf the 'net until John gets home.

I greet him with one of my 'did you know' things, "John, did you know that the human brain takes up 2% of human body weight but uses 20% of its energy?"

"Yes." John answers like I knew he would.

I knew John knew this one but this is just the better of the two.

"And that an anteater has four heads on its penis?" I ask with a perfect straight face.

"I'm not even going to ask." John says as he shrugs off his jacket and hangs it up.

I notice Lennox move out of John's chair to sit on the floor.

"Got super bored, told Sherlock I wanted his laptop for porn then started looking up weird stuff, duh." I explain as if what I did was the most normal thing ever.

John just shakes his head and sits on his chair. I move to Sherlock's chair after a moment because the laptop was dying and plug it in.

"Hope I didn't miss anything." John says as he looks between Lennox and me as if we'll suddenly say we're best buds.

"I played Sherlock's violin." I inform John.

"You didn't miss anything." Lennox says and I roll my eyes.

Lennox goes back to what she was doing.

"I don't like her all that much daddy." I mumble.

Right after I say that, Sherlock's phone goes off and I grab it.

"Unknown number, 'they're next'." I read the text aloud.

"Let me see." Sherlock says from the kitchen doorway.

I hold his cell up, "Come get it."

Sherlock comes over and grabs his phone, "Hmmm."

"Moriarty." I state plain and simple.

"Yes, yes." Sherlock says pacing.

"I wonder who he's targeting and that's jacked up that he got your number." I point out.

I see Lennox thinking and I start kicking my feet in the air.

"It's obvious he's trying to get to me, but how?" Sherlock mutters.

"And you have, like, no feelings for people." I remind him.

"Maybe you two are over thinking this." John suddenly says.

I look at the veteran, "And how's that?"

"There can't be that many people Moriarty can use to get to Sherlock." John says simply.

"Crofty?" I ask, but I already know the answer.

"No, Mycroft wouldn't let it happen." John shakes his head.

"I can't even tolerate his presence." Sherlock tells me automatically.

"What if he means Kenni, John, and I?" Lennox seems to think aloud and I snort at that.

"Hmmm, a high possibility." Sherlock muses.

I look at Sherlock, "Awww, you care about us."

Sherlock just brushes it off, "No, I'm merely taking in every possibility."

I raise an eyebrow then pout, "Fine."

John rolls his eyes at me.

"Want yer chair back?" I offer Sherlock.

"No, it's fine." Sherlock says.

I shrug, a bit disappointed, "Ok."

Silence falls over the room and I can't take it after awhile.

I groan and get up with a stretch, "I'm gonna get groceries."

"I'll go with." John starts to get up.

"It's fine Johnny, I can handle this." I tell him.

John sighs, "I recommend sticking together, but I know you won't listen, so I'll let it go."

"You know full well that I can handle myself." I pat his shoulder before leaving.

* * *

 _*Third Person POV*_

* * *

John shakes his head as he watches the Welsh man leave, he's worried for him.

"Lennox, go with him." Sherlock tells the female.

"Ok." She grabs her jacket and pulls it on, "Try to stay out of trouble." Lennox advises them before leaving.

* * *

 _*My POV*_

* * *

I stopped halfway down the street and turned to watch the flat, I know someone is being sent after me. I watch as Lennox comes out and heads my way with her hands shoved in her pockets.

"Thought so." I mutter under my breath but speak normally when she catches up to me, "I'm guessing Sherlock."

"Yup." Lennox agrees.

As we walk past an alley, I get the feeling that we're being watched and my eyes dart sharply to the alley as I try to get a look through my bangs. I keep walking normally until I hear footsteps come a little too close then turn kicking the stalker in the leg. Lennox ducks as the other makes a grab for her.

"So, Moriarty sent ya, huh?" I ask as I move in a fighting stance.

"Yes." The first guy says as he goes to make another grab at me.

Lennox punches the other guy.

"Oh, don't tell me, Sebastian?" She asks the guy I'm fighting with and just jugular jabbed.

Lennox kicks the other guy in the stomach.

"Nice to finally meet ya Sebastian, heard lots 'bout ya." I smile sweetly.

"Good things I hope." Sebastian grins happily.

"Not really. Killed some o' my boys," I kick Sebastian where no man should ever be kicked, the balls, "piece o' shit."

Lennox swipes his phone after kicking the other hard in the ankle, and slips it in her pocket, "Nice kick."

"He killed some o' my boys." I repeat in disgust.

"Ah. Well, better get somewhere crowded." Lennox says while looking around.

"Split up." I tell her before running off in a random direction while Lennox runs in another.

I climb a fire escape to some roofs and run along them. I come down another fire escape then keep running through alleys when I hear footsteps running to catch up to me. The guy manages to catch up to me and I whip around to throw a punch but he dodges and picks me up around the waist to lift me over his shoulder. I immediately start hitting and kicking the bastard that has me. He tightens his hold on me and just walks off to Sebastian when I decide to bite the back of his shoulder pretty hard. Guess the guy got fed up with me because he knocks me out.

* * *

 _*Third Person POV*_

* * *

Sebastian smirks as he walks up to André and the now unconscious boy, "Now only one more to go."

André tosses the kid in the trunk of the car with a nod.

Sebastian walks around the jeep, "Let's go André."

"Yes sir." The man nods and gets in the driver's seat while Sebastian gets in the passenger seat.

André drives off in search of the girl. Sebastian borrows André's phone and sends Moriarty a text to let him know that they have the boy and are pursuing the girl.

"Sir, can I ask what happened to your phone?" André glances at Sebastian but focuses back on driving.

"One of them has it." Sebastian explains as he gives the subordinate back his phone.

Lennox calls her phone that she left back at the flat and put the phone on speaker, "Now to run."

She takes off through alleys in the opposite direction of Kenni.

At the flat, Sherlock hears Lennox's phone, grabs it and answers the call, "Yes?"

"Put my phone on speaker." Lennox tells him.

Sherlock does so, "Why are you running? Are you being chased by some of Moriarty's men?"

"Yea, one of them is behind me." Lennox can hear the guy chasing her.

"Where is Kenni? Lennox, is he with you?" Sherlock demands.

"No." Lennox says as she makes a sharp turn.

"Shit." Sherlock mutters before speaking at a normal tone, "Sebastian?"

"Yep." Lennox agrees.

"Get out-" Sherlock starts but gets cut off.

André grabs Lennox, knocks the phone from her hand, and smashes it with his heel.

Lennox fights him, "LET ME GO!"

André knocks her unconscious and throws her in the back of the jeep with the other one.

"Good, now let's get them to the boss." Sebastian says as he gets in the passenger seat.

"Yes sir." André gets in the driver seat and drives them back to Moriarty's, grabs Sherlock's kids, and ties them to chairs, where they wake up.

* * *

 _*My POV*_

* * *

I spit at Sebastian's feet, "Murderous bastard fuck."

I can see Lennox glaring at the men.

Sebastian just shrugs, "Only doing my job."

I wiggle in the chair I'm tied to trying to get free while Lennox struggles at the ropes as well.

"I WANT FREEDOM! This is a violation of my rights as a human being!" I declare, starting with yelling and ending with a raised voice.

"No can do." Sebastian denies me.

"Shitface! Fucktard! Fuckshitface!" I call him.

Lennox sighs, I'm sure she's sick of my yelling, "Just get Moriarty in here already Sebastian."

Lennox smirks at him.

Sebastian sneers at her, "He does what he wants, can't tell him what to do."

"I noticed but why listen to him?" Lennox asks.

I can tell she's stalling him.

"Quit playing games brat." Sebastian must've noticed as well.

I notice that Lennox mutters something.

I tilt my head back and sigh, "Prince Kenni don't got all day."

"Tch, like I told the bitch, boss does what he wants." Sebastian snaps at me.

"Bitch means female dog, not a real insult shitface." I inform him and Sebastian shrugs.

I smirk and continue, "And a real man doesn't insult a woman, 'specially not a soldier."

Sebastian glares at me, "André, guard the door."

Sebastian leaves us.

I tilt my head to Lennox, "Did I make him mad?"

"Yup." Lennox confirms my thoughts.

"Good, now to seriously or mortally injure him." I mutter under my breath.

Lennox doesn't say anything; instead, she focuses on observing the place. I leave her to that and close my eyes and go, unnaturally, quiet as I go to my mind palace like Sherlock taught me.

After a good while of silence, an annoying voice breaks it, "How're my special guests~?"

I'm silent for a moment but finally speak up, "The Prince wants freedom, a strawberry milkshake, and three chocolate chip cookies."

"Oh Sebby~ Come with me to meet them." The annoying voice says and ignores me.

I guess the voice is Moriarty. Sebastian steps in the room with Moriarty and shuts the door behind them.

"Hello~" The annoying voice says.

"Hey! Where's my freedom and meal cocksucker? Ain't nobody goes against me." I shoot out at him.

Moriarty tilts his head, "Do you expect me to let you go? Where's the fun in that~?"

"Where can I run to get away from ya? Ye've had Seb here killin' my boys." I point out.

"Still not letting you go." Moriarty says simply.

 _'Well, that didn't work, but I had a feeling it wouldn't.'_ I think then snort, "Can I still have my milkshake? I want it."

"We'll see. Now, what to do with you two? Sebby, any ideas~?" Moriarty looks at his right hand man and favorite pet.

"Shut 'em up. They got lip, especially the boy." Sebastian tells him.

"Hmm, tempting." Moriarty's seemingly permanent smirk widens.

"Try it. Hey, guard boy, how's the shoulder?" I attempt to bait them but the muscles guy just ignores me.

"Oh! Your phone got smashed Sebby." Lennox suddenly pipes in.

"I know; I made sure André would." Sebastian just blows her off.

"Oh! André's the name!" I exclaim with false cheeriness.

"Look at us making new friends." Lennox says; I'm pretty sure to irritate them.

"I hate people, don't want no new friends." I whine.

"Sir, besides to get to Holmes, why did you want these two?" Sebastian asks his boss man.

I tilt my head, "I ain't nothing. You can kill me."

"Oh no, not quite yet." Moriarty says.

"What's so special about me? Ye've been killin' my boys, why not the leader?" I ask tauntingly.

"Come to think of it, why take both of us? Neither one is special." Lennox reasons.

"Holmes barely even acknowledges my existence unless it's beneficial." I manage to tilt my chair back.

"And I'm only there taking up space, so why us James?" I notice Lennox shift her wrists and loosen the ropes.

I have already managed to free my wrists and am waiting.

"Here's a hint, there are only two people Sherlock cares about more than anything." Moriarty tells us then turns to Sebastian, "Restrain the boy."

I jump up and kick Sebastian in the chest hard causing him to stumble back. Lennox then kicks him the balls and I elbow him in the back of the neck before André and Moriarty can move a muscle to stop us. Lennox moves to handle André and steal his phone while I punch Moriarty to stun him then I knock him out quickly. I turn to Lennox to see her kick André in the face while he's doubled over.

"Let's go, I want ta get the groceries then get back." I tell her moving to the door.

Lennox opens the door, "After you."

I step out of the room and head for the exit when I hear Lennox calling Sherlock.

"I was going to. I still got my phone." I say without turning to face her.

I see Lennox shrug from beside me, "I want to make sure they're ok."

"How long have ya even known them? Better yet, what do ye know 'bout 'em?" I finally ask her annoyed while thinking, _'Who does she think she is? Just showing up and taking my place with the brothers and John?'_

"John was a military doctor, diagnosed with PTSD, a psychosomatic limp diagnosed by his therapist, and an intermittent tremor in his left hand. However, after meeting Sherlock, the tremor and limp went away from what I observed. Sherlock probably had a rough past which resulted in his unsympathetic nature, despises his brother, and prefers to focus on anything involving thinking, sometimes with the aid of certain substances, rather than to have any day to day routines to slow him down." Lennox tells me.

" Fer the most part, yer right. But, really, John only and ya didn't answer the first question." I tell her.

"Oh sorry." Lennox thinks a moment, "Well, I believe, it's been four years for Sherlock and two years for John."

I smirk and shake my head, "Yet ya know nothing."

Lennox shrugs, "Don't have to. If he wanted me to know, then he would've told me."

"He doesn't trust ya enough, that's why." With that said, I race off into the crowd and get to the grocery store.

I get the groceries, drop them off, and, against John's wishes, I disappear again.


	3. Entry Three

It's been three days since I ran off (I'll admit, I ran away). I'm sure John, Mrs. Hudson, and Molly are worried, Sherlock annoyed, and Mycroft and Lestrade are angry. Oh well, not my deal. Like I said to Moriarty, _'I ain't nothing'_ and _'Holmes barely even acknowledges my existence unless it's beneficial'_.

Yer probably asking where I am and what I've been doing. Well, I've been with my boys. A gang that ain't been touched by Moriarty except as targets for Sebastian, but everyone's been on high alert, with the exception of drugs now and again. We've been racing, clubbing, and just taking care of our territory.

* * *

 _*Third Person POV*_

* * *

Lennox hadn't cared when Kenni left her; she just spent the majority of her time wandering around London. Three days later, she's sitting at the park writing in her journal.

Sherlock and John aren't taking things so well though. Sherlock is stalking around the flat while John watches just as worried.

"Just what we need, Kenni to disappear and get high all day for three days! I swear, he's been getting worse ever since he got brought on this case with Moriarty involved." Sherlock says frustrated.

John sighs, "What're we supposed to do though?"

Sherlock just goes on as if he didn't hear a word John said, "What could cause him to react so badly? He's always loved working on cases."

"I don't know." John says.

Sherlock scowls and sits in his chair and steeples his fingers under his chin in thought. John grabs a book and starts reading while Sherlock falls in deep thought on what do about Kenni.

Lennox ends up finding a cafe and is staring out the window when Molly walks in during her break and notices her friend, "Hey."

Lennox glances over at her, "Oh, hi."

Molly orders a coffee then sits across from Lennox.

"Where have you been? I've been worried about you." Molly questions her in worry.

"Around." Lennox answers evasively.

"Well, Sherlock has a new Moriarty case and Kenni, his closest person, is in the wind." Molly informs her young friend.

Lennox shrugs, "I'm sure he can handle it."

"Not this one." Molly denies, remembering the last time she saw him.

Lennox tilts her head slightly, "Moriarty probably did this because Kenni and I kicked his butt last time."

"Did what? Make this case more personal?" Molly asks in curiosity.

"Sounds like it. So, what exactly did he do?" Lennox finally fully faces her first friend.

"Sherlock won't say and John says he can't because Sherlock wants you and Kenni there. But they don't know where Kenni is, but I knew where to find you. Parks or a cafe." Molly smiles happily and proudly.

"Sometimes a random abandoned building. Anyway, you got the body? I'd like to look." Lennox requests.

"No." Molly denies Lennox, "I'm waiting for Kenni to be found."

Lennox sighs, "Right, actually I expected Sherlock to do this on his own."

"What do you mean?" Molly asks in confusion.

"Nothing. I suppose you won't leave until I go back to the flat?" Lennox asks.

"Exactly." Molly confirms for her.

"Figured." Lennox agrees.

"Now, I have to get back to work." Molly gets up to leave but stops, "See you later I hope, Len."

"Yea, maybe." Lennox nods.

"Len." Molly calls her.

"Hm?" Lennox looks up at Molly.

"Please, play nice." Molly pleads with her.

"Always do." Lennox tells her.

"No, not always." Molly corrects her.

"At least I try." Lennox reminds her.

"Mhm, I suggest going to the flat now." Molly advises before leaving.

Lennox sits there debating for a good while before pulling out her phone to text John.

|I'm on my way –LC|

|Hurry –JW|

Lennox grabs her jacket and heads to the flat after seeing the message. Sherlock is pacing and clutching his phone as Lennox comes up the stairs while John is sitting in his chair watching Sherlock in concern.

Lennox quietly walks up behind John, "Hey."

"Hey." John greets back.

"How long has he been at it?" Lennox asks as she watches the consulting detective pace.

"Since you and Kenni disappeared." John answers.

"Huh, didn't think he'd notice me missing." Lennox absently says.

John looks up at her startled, "Why?"

"Rather not get into that." Lennox brushes off.

John knows better than to push that and tells her honestly, "But he's not all that worried about you though."

"And that's why I didn't think he would notice me gone." Lennox confides.

"You're not a danger to others or yourself." John tells her.

"Others, no. I don't have that in me." Lennox discreetly stuffs her right hand in her pocket.

John sighs and leans back in his chair, "Between Kenni, dealing with his brother, and now Moriarty decides to play another 'game'."

"Like I told Molly, it's likely personal now." Lennox tells John.

"It is." John confirms.

"Mind explaining? Or should we wait for Sherlock to explain?" Lennox asks the war veteran.

"Bodies have been showing up that look a little too much like Mrs. Hudson, Kenni, you and I. Sherlock has two days to solve the case or the four of us will die via hired assassins." John explains.

Lennox contemplates this, "That's just... wow."

John nods, "Exactly. Since this case came up, Sherlock's been more adamant about finding you two."

"That explains Molly's worries." Lennox adds.

"Exactly." John agrees.

Lennox watches Sherlock a bit before putting her attention back on John, "Wonder if he realized I'm here yet. He is pretty deep in thought."

"I doubt he knows the day." John sighs.

"Wow, that's new." Lennox remarks.

"Try being in his position though." John points out.

"Oh, I understand completely." Lennox claims.

"How's that?" John asks curiously.

"I'm worried too, especially if Moriarty's done his research." Lennox says in answer.

"That's not it. Sherlock and I have had this talk before. He believes it's his fault because he got us involved." John explains.

"It's not. We had the chance to walk away but we didn't." Lennox says.

"Sherlock doesn't-." John starts but is cut off.

Sherlock interrupts and snaps out, "Be quiet! I'm thinking you two!"

John and Lennox immediately become quiet.

* * *

 _*My POV*_

* * *

I'm stumbling back to the warehouse after a party high, drunk, and barely conscious while using a certain someone's umbrella to keep me from falling. The last three and a half days now since I ran away have been focused on partying and gambling, and hopefully, forgetting That Girl (Lennox for those that can't figure it out).

I see a figure I know too well waiting for me but I don't give him the satisfaction, and barely glance up.

I see him cross his arms, "Kenni."

"Move." I order.

"No, you're coming with me." He orders.

"No! Yer not the boss o' me!" I declare.

"Not an option." Mycroft declares, figuratively putting his foot down with me.

"Why should I?" I scowl.

"You know why." Mycroft says like that means something in my state of mind.

"Nope." I say and stay stubborn to not wanting anything to do with him.

"Stop playing dumb Kenni." Mycroft orders me.

"I ain't 'cause I am." I snap at him.

"No, you're not. Stop convincing yourself of that." Mycroft says gentler.

"Bastard." I say for a lack of better retorts.

Mycroft shrugs, "I've been called worse. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice."

Well, I make my choice. I try to walk around him, thinking it would work but my drunk and drug induced mind is wrong (Surprise, surprise).

"Hard way it is." Mycroft says as he grabs me but keeps body parts away from my mouth so I can't bite him. I start kicking and flailing the moment he gets ahold of me. It doesn't work as Mycroft keeps a firm hold and heads to his car.

"Kidnap! Yer a kidnapper!" I scream the whole way.

"Scream all you want, no one's around." Mycroft informs me in a monotone voice.

"Hate you." I mumble.

"The feeling's mutual at the moment." Mycroft says as he manages to put me in the back of the car and shuts the door.

I start kicking the door in my tantrum state.

Mycroft wisely advises me to stop, "Break it, you're paying for it."

I stop immediately, I really don't want to spend money on Mycroft Holmes, the British Government, who has shit over my head.

"Thought so." Mycroft says as he gets in.

I start jabbing him with the tip of his umbrella which he easily ignores.

"How the hell'd ya find me anyway fatty?" I ask.

"Not hard." Is his, oh so wise, answer.

"Wha's dat mean den? Huh?" I slur a bit.

"Guess." Is his cryptic response.

"Jackass, think I wanna play this game now? Unfair advantage is what ya got!" I accuse angrily.

But all Mycroft does is shrug so I grumble but settle down for now. We get to Mycroft's place and I fight him all the way to my room that I have at his mini castle, as I dubbed it, screaming about kidnap and rape just to be let go. I know Mycroft can easily ignore me, as well as staff and guards, since this isn't the first time. This has been going on for about seven years give or take.

"Ya can't jus' lock me up!" I scream at him.

"I have and will, as long as it keeps you from slowly killing yourself." Mycroft says calmly.

I throw a pillow at him and then fall back on my bed with a scream of frustration.

Mycroft leaves and shuts my door before saying like a parent would to a child, "Come out when you are done."

"Screw you!" I scream back.

I throw things for a good while before falling asleep.

* * *

 _*Third Person POV*_

* * *

Mycroft listens to the sounds coming from Kenni's room then when it goes quiet he calls his little brother, knowing that Sherlock will want to know.

"We'll be there immediately." Sherlock tells Mycroft after hearing that his older brother found Kenni and that he is at the elder Holmes' house.

He turns to look at John, having noticed Lennox go outside for air hours ago.

John looks up at his friend, "What is it Sherlock?"

"Mycroft found Kenni." He informs him.

"That's great!" John says getting up and pulls on his coat.

"Let's go." Sherlock grabs his scarf and jacket and pulls them on.

"Did he say what condition he found Kenni in?" John asks.

They know when it comes to Kenni; it can either be minor or major. There is never an in-between with the young adult.

"Yes. He was drunk and high." Sherlock informs him.

John sighs, "That means a tantrum. I guess you're glad it was Mycroft who found him then?"

John has only dealt with Kenni like that once, and as they say, 'once is enough'.

"Immensely." Sherlock confirms.

John steps outside, "That one time was bad enough."

Lennox hides her right hand when she sees John, "What was?"

"Kenni during a bad time." John answers vaguely then tells her, "We're going to Mycroft's, he found Kenni."

Sherlock hails them a cab.

"Ok." Lennox agrees, knowing there is no option.

Sherlock holds the door open for them; Lennox climbs in first with John following close behind. Sherlock gets in last, shuts the door, and tells the cabbie the address. Through the ride Lennox stares out the window while the two men think deeply. When they arrive at Mycroft's home, Sherlock jumps out the cab the moment the vehicle comes to a stop. John pays the cabbie and gets out with Lennox following him.

Sherlock goes up to the front door and pounds on it till Mycroft opens the door.

Sherlock shoves past his brother as he walks in asking, "Tantrum or asleep?"

"Asleep now." Mycroft says as he moves aside and lets the others in before closing the door.

"Good." Sherlock sits on the couch, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Would you three like to stay for dinner?" Mycroft asks politely.

"That would be nice, right Sherlock?" John says as he sits next to him.

"Hm?" Sherlock glances over, "Oh, yes."

John glances at the young woman as she sits in a chair, "Len?"

Lennox shrugs, "Sure."

"I'll let the chef know." Mycroft leaves the room.

John sighs, "You two will behave, right?"

"Promised Molly I'd play nice." Lennox says.

"Sherlock." John says sternly.

"For now." Sherlock answers.

"Good enough." John shakes his head and smiles at Sherlock's answer.

Silence falls over the room; Mycroft comes back and sits down on his favored armchair grabbing a book to read, Lennox found a book and forgets about her injured right hand, Sherlock is toying with his phone texting Molly, and John is looking around curiously, having never been in Mycroft's home. The silence is broken when there's a loud thump followed by a scream. Mycroft frowns as he looks at the ceiling, Sherlock sighs, and John lets out a soft groan. Lennox just looks up curiously.

"You're going to see a side of Kenni that's not fun." John says by way of explanation.

"Ok." Lennox says uneasily.

* * *

 _*My POV*_

* * *

I come storming down the stairs and make a beeline to the front hallway only to be stopped by one of the many guards in this damned place.

"Going somewhere?" I hear Mycroft say from behind me.

I whirl on him, "I want out Fatty McFattington!"

"No." Mycroft denies.

"Yes!" I demand.

"Not going to happen." Mycroft denies me again, but still calm as ever.

"I am an adult and this is a violation of my rights. Yer the damn British Government, so you should understand that clearly!" I yell and stomp my foot.

"That does not mean I'm letting you go so you can destroy yourself." Mycroft tries to explain but only succeeds in pissing me off more.

"Why must I need to repeat myself!? I'm an adult and this is my body and my mind, I can do whatever the fuck I want and yer not my fucking parents so ye 'ave no right to tell me what the fuck to do!" I scream.

"I'm not telling you what to do, I'm simply preventing you from doing it." Mycroft says.

"Practically the same thing in my book." I spit out venomously, but Mycroft doesn't budge.

I study him carefully with a cold calculating look.

"Don't even try it." Mycroft warns me.

I just give him a sickly sweet smile, "Try what Fattykins?"

"Fine, try it. But have fun getting past security." Mycroft says with a wave of his hand.

"Been there, done that. Where else did ya think yer badge went dumbass." I say with a scoff.

Mycroft smirks, "Who said I was talking about the systems?"

"Who said I was?" I retort.

"Oh, I've learned from last time and made sure to plan a back up as well as take extra measures." Mycroft warns me.

"You are stupid and dull." That's the only warning given before I'm bolting upstairs.

I lock my bedroom door, open the window, and climb out on the tree outside my window and lean back to watch the show.

* * *

 _*Third Person POV*_

* * *

Lennox takes the opportunity of the distraction to examine her hand, not noticing the older butler who is standing near her.

"What happened to your hand miss?" The butler, Ester, asks.

Lennox looks up, "I'm fine."

Ester just smiles gently and stands in front of her before holding his hand out to her, "Come along, I can keep a secret."

Lennox hesitantly takes his hand and follows him through the halls. He leads her to a door that leads to a smaller clean room with eggshell white walls. It has a bed pushed up against a wall, a desk pushed up under the window, a trunk at the foot of the bed, a nightstand with a lamp beside the bed, and a closet. Lennox glances around the room carefully but stays by the door after Ester let go of her hand.

"Sit." Ester commands gently as he rummages through the trunk and pulls out a first aid kit.

Lennox sits on the bed and Ester finally takes the time to introduce himself, "I'm Ester by the way, long time butler and caretaker of the Holmes boys as well as Prince Kenni when he's here."

Ester is never bothered by entertaining Kenni and calling him a prince, he actually finds it amusing.

Lennox observes the elder gentleman as he moves about, "I'm Lennox... Do you need help?"

"No." Ester kneels in front of the young woman and starts cleaning her hand then bandages it, "There you are."

Lennox is not used to this kind of kindness and quietly says, "Thank you."

Ester smiles as he gets up and puts everything away, "You are welcome."

Lennox tilts her head slightly, "Why'd you help me?"

"I believe most everyone deserves and needs help. You have done nothing to me or my three boys that I am aware of." Ester explains before sitting on the bed beside Lennox.

"It's strange, most people wouldn't even bother. John is the exception." Lennox admits.

"Sherlock is thick, Mycroft truly only cares about his brothers, and Kenni is a difficult one from what I gather when I do see him." Ester points out.

"No denying that, but, then again, when I do hurt myself, I usually keep it from them." Lennox tells him.

"That is also the other reason. If you don't mind an old man prying, why do you hurt yourself? There must be a good reason in your opinion." Ester asks gently.

"I've watched over this family since I was a child and one thing I learned is that harming yourself and others is a sure way to either die early, be murdered, or turn out like Mycroft and Sherlock." Ester tells her.

Lennox shrugs, "You should know, I never ever want to kill anyone and I only hurt someone if they truly deserve it."

"That is not what I'm saying. Rethink my words more carefully Ms. Lennox." Ester advises her.

"I will and thank you again Ester, it's nice to know someone cares." Lennox smiles at him.

"The people around you care but it's a matter of them knowing." Ester tells her, implying that she come clean about her self-harming.

"To me, someone's actions are all I need to know whether or not they truly care." Lennox tells him.

Ester sighs, "That is not what I said; child you need to learn to listen to someone's words as well."

"My sister tells me that." Lennox points out.

"She is correct, you should listen to her more." Ester advises.

"I try, but it's hard when one has been lied to one too many times." Lennox admits.

"You shouldn't overly worry about that with your sister or John I bet." Ester had noticed a certain sparkle in Lennox's eyes as she brought up her sister and personally knowing John helps him pick out those two for being trustworthy.

Lennox smiles softly, "No, not when both are so straightforward."

"My boys are a different story as you can see." Ester says.

"Honestly, their bluntness is rather appreciated." Lennox tells him.

"It's not that, it's the lying. They all do it." Ester reminds her.

"Luckily I can handle it. You know? This is the most I shared with anyone." Lennox reveals something Ester has already figured out.

Ester smiles, "I have been told I am easy to talk with."

Lennox giggles at him, "Seems it's the truth... How long have we been sitting here?"

Ester goes silent for a moment to listen to the noise outside, "From the sounds of it, no one will notice yet. They're still trying to find the Prince of the House."

Lennox smiles, "Good, gives me a chance to be myself for a while."

"I am guessing trust issues." Ester notes.

"You have no idea, but let's not get into that. It's depressing." Lennox closes that metaphoric door.

"Understood." Ester changes the topic, "It's quite amusing with Kenni here. Not the circumstances of course, but how he can get Mycroft and Sherlock both to look like fools when no one else can seem to manage even that."

Lennox laughs, "Comical really, I mean I'm smart and sneaky, but even I can't manage that this good."

"Kenni stayed here for a short time when he first came to London, but where he learned to fight and hack the security, I have no knowledge. But the pranks he plays are amusing." Ester tells her.

"Ohh! Can you tell me all about the pranks?" Lennox asks as her eyes light up brightly in curiosity.

"Hiding the contents and then stealing Mycroft's wallet, moving every item in a different room, stealing Mycroft's government badge, and stealing one of his phones or umbrella. My personal favorite is when he will change the security passcode so the Scotland Yard will show up." Ester tells some of Kenni's common everyday pranks.

Lennox smiles, "Well it's never boring, I'll give you that."

"Not if Kenni's around." Ester agrees but does admit, "But him, like you, has trust issues. But not even he will talk like this with me."

"No doubt about that." Lennox remarks.

"What makes you guess that?" Ester is curious about how good her deductive reasoning is if she works with Sherlock.

"The fact he muttered he doesn't like me very much when he thought I wasn't paying attention." Lennox smirks.

"But that doesn't imply anything, except his dislike over someone." Ester points out.

"True, but I didn't really finish." Lennox replies with gentleness, "He also gave me a suspicious look when Mycroft sent me a text and the way he acts around me indicates lack of trust."

"Very good. But I have a question for you." Ester requests.

Lennox tilts her head a little, "Yes?"

"What is your raw opinion of him out of everything you have come to know?" Ester asks.

"Honestly?" Lennox starts, "I may not trust him with my life but I can see he cares about those close to him despite his rough ways and that's good enough for me."

"I'm sure there's more. I'm asking your opinion, not deductions." Ester gently prods.

Lennox sighs, "Not sure, but his destructive ways unnerve me, I may not like him but I don't want him to die. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

Ester nods, "I will never understand myself."

"I knew someone like that, may not of talked to them though." Lennox remembers.

"I understand. I hope Prince Kenni and the others are alright. It's gotten a bit quiet." Ester comments while looking to the door before looking back to Lennox.

Lennox nods, "Yea, you think they found him?"

"I am not sure." Ester answers.

"Let's just sit here for a bit longer, I'd rather not get caught up in the commotion." Lennox suggests and Ester nods in agreement.

* * *

 _*My POV*_

* * *

I'm hiding while giggling at everyone running around but after a bit I get bored, so I go back in and steal Crofty's umbrella back that he stole back from me when he brought me in and turn his office all around. I move all the furniture and objects to new places easily by myself due to practice. About an hour or two later, after the commotion of my 'escape', I am found curled up in Crofty's armchair reading.

"Must you give us a heart attack?" Mycroft asks, I think, in exaggeration.

"I said I wanted to go outside." I remind him.

"So you were in the tree again." Mycroft deduces.

"Mhmm. Ester and Lennox are missing." I inform him.

Mycroft sighs, "Lovely, though Ester shows up eventually."

"Uh huh. Happy hunting if ya want. Chair ain't yers Fattykins." I brush him off, obviously still in my foul mood.

"Sherlock, we have another one missing." Mycroft tells Sherlock as he comes in.

"She'll be fine. She's like a cat and if she's with Ester..." Sherlock trails off.

Mycroft nods, "Alright."

Sherlock sits on the other armchair leaving the couches left wide open and the chair Lennox occupied earlier. Mycroft and John, who has just walked in, take a couch and begin discussing Moriarty. Lennox eventually comes in and settles back down on the chair she had before as she grabs the book she had been reading before.

"There you are, we were wondering where you went." John says the moment Lennox is settled.

"Ester was showing me around..." Lennox hesitates, "He also took care of my hand."

"I told you." Sherlock suddenly says and with that Lennox goes back to reading.

I sigh and say softly, "And yet no one asks how her hand got hurt but Sherlock has obviously known it was hurt. A bunch of caring assholes ye are."

I don't miss the curious look Lennox gives me or Mycroft rubbing his face with his hand but I do not completely look up from my book. There's a knock on the door and I hear Crofty answer it.

"Hello sir, is Lennox Carter here?" A man's voice asks.

I creep up to the front hall where I see a man standing there wearing a nice suit and a trench coat, private inspector, I deduce.

I see Crofty's eyes narrow at the mention of Lennox, "And if she is?"

"I have some people who'd like to speak with her." The P.I. says as he motions behind him.

Crofty actually contemplates this!

He seems to come to his decision, "I suppose they can come in."

"No way!" I say moving around the corner, well aware I have made myself known.

Mycroft turns to me, "Why not? This is my house."

"Why not outside then?" I bargain but then point out, "That, and shouldn't Lennox have say? She is an adult."

I hear Lennox come around the corner, "He's right."

"Seriously, if someone needs a private inspector to find someone, there's normally a good reason." I point out the obvious as we follow Mycroft and the P.I. outside.

I notice Lennox cross her arms and a blank look on her face as two people walk up from the P.I.'s car. I barely notice Sherlock and John join us, I stay right beside Lennox as the couple approaches.

The woman hugs Lennox then pulls back but holds her by her shoulders and studies her, "Lennox, dear, it's been too long! Four years, right?"

Lennox nods, "Mum, dad."

"Not a single call or letter, really now, how could you just leave us wondering like that? Why didn't you ever visit?" Her mum goes on like Lennox never even spoke.

Lennox shrugs, "Things have been... hectic."

"What are you doing with yourself?" Her father crosses his arms, "Have you got a husband, or at least a boyfriend?"

"I don't aim to please you, so no." Lennox says bluntly.

I snort with a smirk at the parents horrified expressions. I had seen through the charade the whole time.

I decide to finally play a part, "Wow, you two can play a nice game of caring parents. Hi, Kenni, I work with Lennox as consulting detectives."

"Consulting detective!?" Her mum exclaims angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that. Oops." Lennox replies sarcastically.

"How dare you!" The father snarls out.

Lennox narrows her eyes, "Shut up, I wasn't talking to you."

"You disrespectful brat!" He goes to strike her but I step in the way quickly taking the blow myself.

I see Lennox quickly wipe the shock off her face, "Kenni, all of you, stay out of this. It's time I stood up to them."

"A real man never strikes a woman." I spit on the ground and see a bit of blood mixed with saliva but I go stand by Sherlock even though every instinct is telling me to stay close and protect.

Lennox manages to keep a straight face, "Now, let's cut the charade. Why are you really here?"

"Why do you think?" The mother asks.

"No, I want to hear it." Lennox demands.

"We want you to come back with us, finish your schooling, and get a real good paying job." The father tells her.

"Now, do I really need to tell you how that in itself isn't going to happen?" Lennox asks.

The father takes a step closer to her and growls out, "Lennox."

"I really wanna release Fido on them." I grumble. (Fido is a guard dog I named)

"She told us to stay out of it." John uselessly reminds me but I still scowl deeply, especially with what I hear and see next.

Lennox simply looks at him, "Tell me, why should I?"

"We're you're parents. They're nothing." The father waves a hand at us.

Lennox crosses her arms, "They're more my family in a few years than you ever were in my entire life."

"I doubt it. Family is blood and you are coming back with us." The father claims.

"No, family does not end in blood, and no, I'm not going bastard." Lennox denies and the father looks ready to strike her again.

Lennox stands her ground, "If you're going to hit me, do it. But it will never change my mind."

The mother grabs her husband's arm, "Sweetie, if you hit her then you can get arrested. Think about what the papers will say."

Lennox turns her gaze on the woman, "Oh, I didn't forget about you mother. You're just as bad as he is."

The mother gasps, "What?"

"Oh please, I came home once and you hit me just for getting my clothes dirty." Lennox says.

"It was to teach you a lesson." The mother defends.

"What, to teach me how to be the perfect daughter? Sorry bitch, but this girl ain't gonna listen." Lennox says.

"What did you- how rude and vulgar!" The woman exclaims.

"Good, that's what I was going for." Lennox quips.

"How dare you young lady!" The mother screeches.

Lennox says as sarcastically as possible, "Oh I'm sorry." Then she becomes serious, "I meant to call you something worse, my bad."

"I will not stand here and take this from a disrespectful brat!" The mother storms off to the P.I.'s car where he is waiting.

Lennox turns to the father, "Well? Anything to say?"

The father leans in and says something quietly to her ('You're nothing but a whore for them') and leaves while Lennox rolls her eyes.

"I want an ice cream sundae and a long nap now." I declare.

"I'm tired." Lennox says.

"All four of you, inside now." Mycroft orders, which we follow and go inside.

"Crofty, I want an ice cream sundae for dinner." I tell him but he just ignores me.

Lennox settles in her chair, while I take Crofty's chair again and the others took the couch and other chair. I get bored and tired of the silence so I decide on bed. I get up to head to my room but kick Sherlock's foot along the way, I made it look accidental but it wasn't, it was a sign to follow. I get up to my room and flop onto my bed while Sherlock steps in and shuts the door.

Before he can ask I answer, "The nightmares are back."

"When?" Sherlock asks sharply.

"That night I ran away. I had full intentions to come back that mornin', but ya know, drugs and beer." I explain sheepishly looking down at the covers.

I hear Sherlock sigh and I immediately say, "Yer mad and don't lie either."

"I have no intention of lying." Sherlock tells me.

"Ya did 'fore." I remind him.

"No, I simply didn't say anything." Sherlock denies.

I wave my hand around lazily, "A while back, after the lake case when I came back from a club late at night."

Sherlock thinks, "Hmm."

"Ya were grumpy." I supply.

"Ah, now I remember." Sherlock nods at the memory.

I roll my eyes at him, "Another 'unnecessary' thing?"

"Not necessarily." Sherlock tries to explain and I look at him in surprise so he explains further, "It was just pushed aside."

"Right." I mutter and a silence falls over the room; until I break it, "Will ya stay with me tonight?"

"I suppose." Sherlock agrees.

I move over on the bed and once Sherlock gets comfortable I curl up to him.

* * *

 _*Third Person POV*_

* * *

After Sherlock had followed Kenni upstairs John had gone to bed. Lennox stays staring at the ceiling from the chair she's sitting in even after she said she was tired.

Mycroft gets up and goes into his office and all is silent for a few heartbeats until Mycroft yells, "Kenni Holmes!"

Lennox nearly falls off the chair, "Cazzo!" (Italian for fuck)

* * *

 _*My POV*_

* * *

I sit up with a yawn, "Why's he yelling?"

Sherlock just shrugs in response so I get out of bed and open the door to yell out, "What?!"

"You know what!" Mycroft yells back.

"You just woke me up!" I shout.

"I don't care!" Mycroft yells.

"Prick!" I yell.

"Real mature Kenni." Mycroft shouts.

I slam my door and crawl back into bed grumbling as I curl in tightly to Sherlock.


	4. Entry Four

I wake up jolting into a sitting position as I try to control my heavy breathing. I feel Sherlock sit up and pat my back awkwardly but I shrug him off, grab clothes, and go to the bathroom locking the door.

* * *

 _*Third Person POV*_

* * *

Sherlock goes downstairs to the sitting room where he finds Mycroft reading the newspaper sitting on his armchair.

Mycroft glances up from the paper, "Coffee or tea?"

"Tea." Sherlock answers.

Mycroft pours him a cup, "Kenni decided to rearrange my office yesterday."

"Thought so." Sherlock grabs his cup.

Mycroft leans back as he goes back to his newspaper while Sherlock quietly sips his tea after sitting on the couch.

John comes down, "Good morning you two."

"Morning." Sherlock responds.

"Good morning John. Would you like coffee or tea?" Mycroft asks politely.

"Coffee please." John sits on the couch.

Mycroft gets up and goes to the kitchen and comes back with a mug of coffee.

"Thank you." John says as he takes it.

Mycroft just nods as he sits back down. Lennox comes down and curls up on the couch with a book.

* * *

 _*My POV*_

* * *

I come down and curl up on the floor with a well loved book and stay quiet for awhile before suddenly saying, "Crofty, I just remembered."

"What?" Mycroft asks.

I look up at him, "How do ya like yer office?"

I see Mycroft roll his eyes and so I tilt my head with innocent puppy eyes, "What?"

"Never mind." Mycroft brushes it off.

"Is my cheek bruised?" I change the subject, "It still feels funny."

"It's not too bad." John reassures me.

"I can't help but feel it's my fault." Lennox says.

"It ain't. I jumped in the way willingly and he hits like a ten year old." I tell her.

"Thanks for that by the way, even if it wasn't necessary." Lennox says.

"A man should never hit a woman without a seriously good reason." I explain my reasoning.

"True." Lennox agrees.

"And I don't like seeing that kinda stuff." I say quietly.

"Thank you." Lennox says.

"For what?" I ask.

Lennox just changes the topic, "Now that we're off that topic, who wants pancakes?"

"Is John making them?" I ask.

"Hey, I can cook, I just choose not to. Besides, John deserves a break." Lennox defends.

"Then I'm good." I go back to my book as Lennox shrugs.

"Ok." She leaves the room.

A little bit later Sherlock stands up suddenly saying, "How could I be so slow?" before he then leaves.

I don't bother to look up, "What now?"

"I believe that was a break through." Mycroft explains.

I roll my eyes, "I'm not stupid Crofty. Why did he have one is what I'm getting at."

"Oh, right. He didn't tell you about the case." Mycroft says.

"What case daddy?" I ask as I get up and go curl up on his lap.

"Moriarty." Is all that Mycroft has to say.

"Ok. Read the funnies in the newspaper, please." I request sweetly and Mycroft does so.

I notice John watching us amused, probably knows I used my sweet side to get my way. Sometime later found me wandering around the mini castle with Mycroft's phone while he looks for it, I believe I saw Lennox drawing, and John sitting outside.

* * *

 _*Third Person POV*_

* * *

Lennox, satisfied with her drawing, goes in search of Ester to give it to him. She finds him cleaning a room that is destroyed and stops in the doorway before moving to help him.

"I suggest you only take care of trash if you are going to help. Kenni can be O.C.D. at times." Ester advises the young woman.

Lennox shrugs and places the drawing on the desk for now, "As long as I can help."

Ester smiles gratefully and goes back to making the bed, putting clothes and stuffed animals away while Lennox starts cleaning up the trash. Lennox hums a random tune as she finishes clearing away glass while Ester straightens the notebooks on the bookcases.

"There." Ester says when they finish their work, "I shall let Mycroft know that Kenni will be needing new frames for his photos after he finds his phone and is in a better mood."

Lennox nods then grabs the forgotten drawing from the desk, "Oh! Here, I drew this for you."

Ester takes, and studies, the offered drawing, "Thank you, it is beautiful."

Lennox smiles, "You're welcome, figured you needed some appreciation."

"That is very thoughtful." Ester praises the young woman.

"I know, that's why I did it... and helping you with the mess." Lennox tells him. Ester smiles at her proudly and Lennox smiles right back.

"Why don't we hang this in my room?" Ester suggests.

"Ok." Lennox agrees.

Ester leads the way to his room and when they step inside he asks, "Where should we hang it?"

Lennox looks around, "Hmmm."

Ester glances about then goes to his bed, "What about next to the bed?"

"Yea! That works." Lennox agrees happily and with some tape, Ester hangs the picture up.

Lennox tilts her head, "I like it."

"Me as well." Ester agrees.

* * *

 _*My POV*_

* * *

I come running into Ester's room and shut the door, "Grandpa!"

"Yes?" Ester asks patiently.

"I think daddy wants to kill me." I wrap my arms around Ester's waist, "And thanks for cleaning my room."

"Of course and I doubt Mycroft will kill you." Ester says.

"But he will!" I insist.

"You can hide in here." Ester relents.

"Yay!" I sit on his bed then pull Crofty's phone back out while Ester shakes his head amused and Lennox quietly sits on the trunk with her legs crossed.

"Ya know, Crofty is a social butterfly in his own right." I muse.

"Yes he is." Ester agrees.

"It's fun to read the texts and emails." I say with an impish grin causing Ester to chuckle then I say, "Then there's the business stuff."

Ester just smiles.

"Now that's where it gets interestin'." I tell them.

"Oh?" Ester asks curiously.

"Nope. Less that know, the better." I remind him.

Ester nods in understanding, "Very well."

"That, and he'll definitely kill me 'cause I ain't supposed ta know." I point out.

"True." Ester agrees.

"Wonder if Sherlock solved that case yet." I say thoughtfully.

"Likely." Ester says.

"Hopefully." I add.

"I still want to see the bodies." Lennox suddenly says.

"Why?" I ask.

"John said they look like us." Lennox explains.

"Ok, but I doubt Molly would allow it." I say.

"I'll figure something out if she doesn't let me in." Lennox claims.

"But why?" I ask.

"Curious." Lennox says and I shake my head.

Lennox looks at her bandaged hand for a bit, "Needs to be decorated."

I hold out my sharpies and glitter. (best to not ask)

Lennox smiles, "You two wanna help?"

"Nope." I use my pink and silver sharpies to draw on my jeans.

"No, I have work." Ester says before leaving to do his job.

Lennox shrugs and starts to decorate the bandages. Guess Mycroft got close enough to the room because I hear him yelling for me and I can't help my giggle. I see Lennox is, at least slightly, amused.

"I like torturing him." I say with a such an innocent and sweet look about me.

Lennox can't seem to help but laugh, "Good to know."

"I can be for hire if ya want, anythin' ya want done to him will cost four pounds." I say happily.

Lennox taps her chin, "I'll consider it. On second thought, I'll let you know."

"Ok." I grab the glitter glue and start outlining my jean drawings.

Lennox seems satisfied that the bandages are no longer boring.

I hold the bottle out and offer, "Glitter glue?"

"Why not?" She takes it, "Thank you."

"Yep. Then I'll use that to put a smiley on the back of Crofty's and my phones." I say.

"Gotcha." Lennox says.

I take the glitter glue back when she finishes using it. I put a plain smiley on Crofty's phone but mine had a tongue hanging out. Lennox gets up and stretches, mindful of the bandages. I lie back to let my legs dry.

"Well, I'm getting bored here, see ya Kenni." Lennox leaves.

"Oh." I say softly then I move to the sitting room and stretch out on the floor with both phones.

I look up as Mycroft comes in, "Hi."

"May I have my phone?" Mycroft asks, more like requests.

"In a bit. It's gotta dry." I say with a straight face.

"What did you do?" Mycroft asks seriously.

"Take a look, but don't touch. I don't want it ruined." I tell him.

Mycroft gets a close look at his phone, "Why do you insist on making my life more difficult?"

"Because I don't get punished." I explain.

Mycroft seems to think about this, "True."

I tilt my head, "I'm not going to start getting punished now, am I?"

"Not my place, besides you're an adult." Mycroft says.

"Sweet." I beam happily and Mycroft just rolls his eyes.

I look up at him, "May I please go out to look for Sherlock?"

"Be careful." Mycroft warns me.

"Yer letting me out? Awesome." I get up and run off after grabbing my phone while Mycroft shakes his head at me.

I run down the street toward the Scotland Yard, hoping Sherlock is there. I see Lestrade talking to Anderson so I go to them.

"Lestrade!" I slide to a stop by them.

Lestrade looks at me, "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Been under house arrest." I explain in an offhand manner, "Where's Sherlock?"

"Try St. Bart's." Lestrade offers.

I sigh, "Of course. Thanks Lestrade." I start to walk away.

"Sure thing." Lestrade calls after me.

I head to St. Bart's using a back street but don't notice the person that's following me until pain explodes on the back of my head and I crumple to the ground.

* * *

 _*Third Person POV*_

* * *

Moriarty stalks Kenni as he leaves the elder Holmes' mansion to the Scotland Yard and then strikes as the young man heads down a back road, towards the hospital presumably. He watches as the young man hits the ground then picks him up and disappears.

Sherlock gets back to Mycroft's and finds Lennox sitting on the floor in the sitting room lost in her thoughts.

Sherlock listens for a moment, "It's too quiet."

Lennox shakes her head slightly, "Yea, it is."

"Kenni and Mycroft in one building should not result in silence." Sherlock reminds her of the last couple days.

"Mycroft went off somewhere; I don't know where Kenni is." Lennox informs him.

Sherlock sighs, "Mycroft most likely has a business meeting."

Lennox hums in response and Sherlock sits on the couch while Lennox goes back to her thoughts.

Sherlock asks, "Where's John?"

"He's caught up at work." Lennox tells him and Sherlock sighs.

Lennox lies down on the floor.

"How's your hand?" Sherlock asks mildly curious.

"Better." Lennox replies offhandedly.

"I am guessing self-harm is what caused it." Sherlock deduces.

"Yup." Lennox confirms and Sherlock nods as silence falls over the room.

By late afternoon Mycroft and John come home. Lennox is sitting on a chair humming while Sherlock watches tv.

"Where is Kenni? Didn't he come back with you, brother?" Mycroft asks.

"No, I never saw him." Sherlock answers.

"He said he was going to find you hours ago for some reason or another." Mycroft explains and Sherlock sighs.

"Moriarty?" John asks and Sherlock nods in confirmation.

"Great." Mycroft sits down on his armchair and John runs a hand through his hair.

Mycroft speaks up, "But where was he taken and were there witnesses?"

Sherlock starts pacing when John suggests, "The Scotland Yard."

"Let's go." Sherlock says grabbing his coat and scarf pulling them on.

John stands up along with Lennox and they follow Sherlock to the Scotland Yard.

Lestrade is in his office doing some paperwork when Sherlock opens the door, "Lestrade."

Lestrade looks up, "Yes Sherlock?"

"Have you seen Kenni?" Sherlock asks.

"Yes, he was looking for you. I told him to try St. Bart's, where I thought you went after we solved that case." Lestrade informs him.

"He's gone missing." John tells him.

Lestrade calls out, "Donovan, Anderson; get in here!"

Donovan enters the office, "What is it?"

Anderson is quick to follow, "Yes sir?"

"Kenni has been kidnapped." Lestrade tells them.

"And what're we supposed to do?" Donovan asks with slight annoyance.

"We're going to help them find him." Lestrade subtly orders them.

"Ughh fine." Donovan reluctantly agrees.

Lestrade gives her a look as he stands.

"Which route does Kenni take to the hospital?" Lestrade asks.

"The secluded one." Sherlock answers.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lestrade sighs.

"Let's get this over with." Donovan grumbles.

Lestrade ignores her and heads out with Sherlock on his heels as the others follow. When they arrive at the route Kenni uses they get to work looking for clues. Lennox wanders a bit further ahead looking.

Sherlock kneels down and finds Kenni's bracelet that he always wears, "He was taken here."

John looks over, "But why?"

"Because he can be used." Sherlock explains.

Lennox nods in agreement and Sherlock goes on, "He knows us, very well. He knows our pressure points, how we think."

"Who?" Anderson asks stupidly.

"Kenni." Sherlock answers.

"Hmmm." Lestrade hums.

"What?" John looks at him.

"Just thinking." Lestrade brushes off.

"Alright." John relents.

* * *

 _*My POV*_

* * *

I slowly start to wake up with a groan.

"Ahh good, you're up." I hear an annoying voice say.

I open my eyes to see Moriarty in front of me, "To an ugly face in mine."

"Now, now, is that any way to treat your host?" Moriarty chides.

"If it's you, yes." I retort back.

"Oh, we'll see." Moriarty says.

"Why do you say that jerk?" I ask.

Moriarty smirks, "No reason."

"So, why am I ungraced with yer presence, again?" I asked unhappily.

"I'm sure you know why." Moriarty says.

"Nuh uh." I deny.

"No use playing dumb, I know you're smarter than that." Moriarty says.

"Nope, I ain't." I insist.

"Then I guess you'll never know." Moriarty coos.

"Shitbag." I insult.

Moriarty just ignores me and so I decide to take that time to fight against my restraints.

"After our last encounter I made sure to take extra precautions to ensure you won't run away." Moriarty tells me happily.

"Damn." I sigh.

Moriarty smirks, "I'll leave you alone for now, ta ta."

With that, Moriarty leaves me alone. I throw my head back with a sigh and close my eyes.

A week goes by and I feel sick and tired. Moriarty and his men haven't brought me any food or drink.

I hear the door open and someone walk in then Moriarty's voice say, "You're in luck, seems Sherlock's getting closer to solving this one."

"I know. I left a little trinket for him when ya took me." I say in a raspy voice.

"I thought as much, thank you for that. By the way Sebby, be a dear and get him some water." Moriarty coos.

"No thanks, it's probably drugged or somethin'." I snap at him.

"I assure you it's not. Well, not by me at least." Moriarty says and I scowl at him. Moriarty smiles, "Sebastian, time to leave."

"Of course." Sebastian leaves.

"Hope you enjoyed your stay." Moriarty coos before leaving.

"Bastard." I scream after him.

A little later I doze off from exhaustion.

I rouse some when I hear someone come bursting in, "Sherly?"

"Hm?" Sherlock murmurs as he comes over.

"Hey, got my bracelet?" I ask and Sherlock holds it up.

I grin, "Good." I couldn't imagine losing it.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here." Sherlock crouches beside me.

"Please?" I ask softly.

Sherlock unties me and I wrap my arms around his neck and mutter, "I hate him."

"We all do." Sherlock says as he lifts me and starts carrying me out.

"How'd ya find me?" I ask.

"Simply followed the trail." Sherlock answers.

"I know, but what was the trail?" I push.

"Well, various things really, as if you left them yourself." Sherlock tells me.

"Really?" I look up at him and he nods.

I ask softly, "Will Lestrade make me go to the hospital?"

"Likely." Sherlock confirms my fear, "However, it's a good thing we have a doctor of our own."

"Mhmm." I hum as Sherlock steps outside.

I squint from the light and hear Sherlock call out, "John!"

I hear John rush over, "Is he ok?"

"He's dehydrated and malnourished but still needs a full check up." Sherlock explains.

"Let's get him to a hospital then. They'll be able to help him more." John tells Sherlock and Sherlock nods his agreement.

"Can I get morphine or some painkillers?" I ask innocently.

"You'll get some when you get there." Sherlock promises gently.

"I doubt that is wise Sherlock, his drug problem." John says quietly.

"I know; which is why I'm letting the doctors give them to him." Sherlock responds.

"Sherlock!" John says surprised.

"Hm?" Sherlock asks as if nothing's wrong.

"Should you really? What if Lestrade or someone finds out?" John asks concerned.

"I'll make sure they won't John." Sherlock tells him.

"Hey!" Lestrade calls as he jogs up to us, "We couldn't find anyone in any of the buildings."

"That sucks." I mumble.

"Mhmm." Sherlock hums in agreement.

"Hey Lestrade." I give said man a weak wave before rewrapping my arm around Sherlock's neck.

"Hey Kenni." Lestrade greets me gently.

"Why are Donovan and Anderson here? They hate us." I ask after noticing the two police officers.

"I made them come." Lestrade explains.

"Oh." I say.

"Glad your ok." Lestrade says.

"Me too." I reply.

We take a trip to the hospital where I have to stay overnight for precaution or whatever. I grumble as I get hooked to machines.

"You'll be fine." Sherlock says.

"I hate this." I complain.

"I know." Sherlock says.

"Mycroft know yet?" I change the subject.

"Not yet." Sherlock says.

"You should tell him." I tell him then ask, "Where are John and Lennox?"

"Back at the flat." Sherlock answers.

"Oh, ok. You can go there too if ya want. Probably more fun than here." I tell him trying to not slip up.

Sherlock shakes his head, "No, someone has to keep you company."

"Why?" I ask and Sherlock just shrugs.

I roll my eyes, "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Sherlock just sits in a chair so I lean back against the pillows, "I hope I get jello at least."

"Maybe." Sherlock says.

"Mrs. Hudson is going to make a big fuss now." I say.

"Yes." Sherlock agrees.

I pout, "Great. Remember when I showed up after gettin' shot? That was bad but now she's got a good reason to stuff food down my throat."

"She's just worried." Sherlock supplies.

"Mother bear." I reply.

"Rather annoying." Sherlock adds.

"Yep." I agree.

It turns out that I could get jello and Sherlock did stay the whole night with me sleeping in the uncomfortable chair.


	5. No Update

Hey all, sorry for no updates in forever.

No good reason for except that I lost my inspiration and as did my co-writer. I am sorry and wish to return to the stories but it, will most likely, still be awhile yet.

Again, so sorry and no good excuse


	6. Sincerely For You

Hey, so this is a long time coming.

My co-author and I both have had a lot of family and personal issues going on; like moving, work interfering with our collaboration hours, and family in and out of the hospital.

We are soooooo sorry, we haven't meant for this to happen. Honestly.

Between that and we have run out of inspiration for our stories but are constantly trying to go back to them, we are. But in the meantime we are working on some new ones.

I'm not sure if we'll ever come back to the old ones but we'll see. In the meantime, I will try to start posting our new ones and am slowly working my way through rereading and editing the current stories, I'm sure you've noticed and if someone wishes to beta, I'd appreciate it.

Wish us luck and comment on what you'd like to see happen and I'll bring them up! Until then,

 **¡Oh Dios mío, hay unicornios lanzando tacos de pudín a los niños!**

Translate that people!

Sincerely,

Harley Batman, The Crazy One


End file.
